


Smile

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Schnee ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Velvet makes Weiss feel like her own person, not an extension of her father, for the first time in a long time. The businessman just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a month old but ayyyy take some dustbunny

Weiss was fiddling with the coffee maker when Velvet approached her, her voice blunt when she spoke. “Weiss, are you using me to get back at your father?”  


Weiss nearly dropped her coffee cup. She turned to look at the woman standing across the kitchen from her. “Excuse me?”  


“I didn’t mean to see it,” she said softly, her eyes downcast. The Faunus woman was leaning against the counter, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. “You left your phone unlocked and when it vibrated the message was just… there.”  


“What are you…” Weiss started looking back and forth between her girlfriend and the living room where she had left her phone on the coffee table. What had Velvet seen? She set her coffee mug down on the counter and moved past Velvet, finding her phone where she left it. Velvet trailed behind her slowly, timid.  


When she unlocked her phone it was open to her messages from her father. She had been pointedly ignoring her father’s messages a couple minutes before. However, between the coffee table and the actual coffee machine, she had gotten another message.  


_You’ve made your point, Weiss. You can stop playing house with the faunus now._  


The assumption that she was using Velvet made her blood boil. She squinted down at the screen as if glaring down at it would make it--and her father, honestly--disappear. The idea was absolutely preposterous to Weiss, but that didnt stop it from shaking Velvet.  


“Weiss, I've been used before. I've had humans date me for a couple weeks because I was exotic and they wanted to boast to their friends. I've been used by humans who want to get back at their family.” Velvet began, waving her hands as she slowly worked her way through her words. She sounded as if she was carefully selecting each of them “You were the first person I’ve ever ever been with that I felt confident wasn't using me for something.”  


Weiss, her eyes still trained on the screen, tried her best to summon up the words to defend not only herself but the way she felt about Velvet. “Velvet. I’ve been drunk while underage, I’ve listened to music he considered uncultured, and I even smoked a couple of times. I think that last one bothered him the most but not even because he was worried about me. I’m fairly certain that he was just worried I’d ruin my voice and he wouldn’t be able to show off my singing anymore.”  


“Are you… comparing our relationship to smoking and… music that isn't classical?” The faunus woman was incredulous.  


“Wait, fuck. No. That's not what I'm trying to say at all. Listen, all I'm trying to say is…” Weiss sighed, grappling for the words she needed. Okay. Maybe the music thing was a little weird out of context. It was especially weird when applied to the current situation. Velvet was just frowning at her, her brows drawn together, her eyes pointed at Weiss’s face. Despite the fact that she was looking at Weiss, it was obvious that she was having trouble meeting Weiss’s eyes. Her gaze was directed beneath Weiss’s eyes. Weiss probably wouldn’t have even noticed it if they weren’t so close.  


“The point is,” Weiss started again, backpedaling as she tried to get back to her point. Her rambling obviously hadn’t helped with reassuring the other woman. “I’ve done a lot of things out of spite towards my father. Dating you is not one of them, Velvet.”  


“I appreciate the reassurance, Weiss. You just have to understand where I’m coming from.” Velvet’s voice was soft and timid. It was unnerving hearing her talk like that. Velvet was naturally a quiet person, preferring to listen rather than talk. However, around Weiss and other people she liked she was louder, she was brighter and more energetic. But sitting next to Weiss, it was like she was talking to a stranger.  


“Hey,” Weiss said, leaning forward and taking her girlfriend’s face in her hands. The other woman’s eyes glanced up to meet Weiss’s briefly before nervously dropping back down to her cheeks. “Look at me, Velv.”  


There was a moment where she thought Velvet wasn’t going to do it and her heart ached. If Velvet couldn’t meet her eyes then what kind of future did they have? But the other woman sighed, brushed her hair behind her ear, and slowly raised her eyes to meet Weiss’s.  


“I care about you. There’s nothing made up about that.” Her thumbs brushed across Velvet’s cheeks. “I’m really sorry that you had to see that text. My father… he gets under people's skins. It’s what he does best. He plants seeds of doubt and distrust and then he sits back and waits for people to ruin themselves.”  


Velvet was quiet as she looked at her girlfriend, seemingly searching the blue eyes for any form of deceit or manipulation. She had never met Mr. Schnee personally. The man was always away on business the split second Weiss brought up the idea of bringing Velvet home to meet him. They had long since given up on the idea, but the concept of being rejected by her partner’s father--on the basis of her being a faunus no less--obviously hurt Velvet. She had never made a fuss over it, though. The fact that Mr. Schnee was was a complete and total jackass was also not lost on Velvet.  


“ _He_ wants me to break up with you. _He_ wants me to dismiss everything we have as a ploy to get back at him. _He_ wants me to be a proper Schnee and stop resisting his vision of who I'm meant to be.” Weiss shook her head. “But all _I_ want is to stay with you, Velvet. I want to stay where we’re happy, where we don't have to be anything we don't want to be.”  


“I just want us to be okay.” Velvet’s voice broke as she spoke. “I want us to be real.”  


“We _are_ real, Velv.” Her thumbs brushed little circles across the woman’s cheeks. “This is the realest thing I've had in my life in a very long time.”  


Velvet’s head dropped a little bit, pressing her face into that hands that held it. “We’re okay?”  


“We’re perfect.”  


There was silence for a moment as Velvet seemed to turn that response over in her head, examining it. Then she sniffled and looked up again, her eyes brimmed red from holding back tears, trying her best to offer up a wavering smile. Whatever insecurities she had about their relationship, she seemed to have set them aside for the moment. “So, underage drinking, the occasional cigarette, and, gasp, uncultured music? What a rebel I’ve pocketed.”  


Weiss groaned. Yeah. The music thing had been a mistake.  


“Yeah, well,” Weiss lowered her hands from her girlfriend’s face, letting them them drop to the other woman’s lap. Gingerly, she entwined her fingers with Velvet’s. “In my family that’s pretty big. If you listen to anything but classical music then obviously you’re a Satan worshiping victim of the liberal media. Don't even get me started on if you have common decency and don't consider faunus to be beneath your level.”  


“For the record,” Velvet let herself smile a little bit wider before lifting their hands and pressing a kiss against one of Weiss’s. “I’m really fond of Satan worshiping victims of the liberal media.”  


The relief of having avoided some sort of catastrophe washed over Weiss. She sighed, leaning her forehead down so it rested against their hands, still linked together. “You're in luck then.”  


Velvet untangled one of her hands from Weiss, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “What are you going to say back?”  


“What?”  


“To your father?”  


“Uh, I don't know,” she admitted. “What's the pettiest thing you can think of?”  


Velvet glanced down at the phone laying next to them on the coffee table. After a moment of hesitation she reached out for it and put in the passcode, nervously glancing at Weiss as she did. “I really wasn't trying to snoop.”  


“I know.” She squeezed the other woman’s hand reassuringly. “What are you doing?”  


Velvet didn't respond, instead quietly flicking through the phone before suddenly scooting back so she was in Weiss’s arms. Weiss wrapped her arm around the taller woman, watching as Velvet flipped the camera around and raised the phone up. “Smile.”


End file.
